


O Be Careful Little Eyes What You See

by SatinesHell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Germany/Dakimakura bitch, M/M, for the senpai, i sinned a little, sorry lord, yeah - Freeform, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatinesHell/pseuds/SatinesHell
Summary: He should have left it in the box and returned it. No-He should have never even bought it in the first place.Now what was he supposed to do with it?





	O Be Careful Little Eyes What You See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RatFlavored](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatFlavored/gifts).



> RatFlavored mentioned she had a dakimakura of Gilbert and I just-

In retrospect, Ludwig had only been looking.

 

Keyword: had.

 

Now, Ludwig sat in an empty house behind his locked bedroom door with a rather long box lying innocently in front of him. It had his name on the label and Ludwig considered himself lucky he had found the box — not Gilbert.

 

How did it get to this? Ludwig thought. Do I have an obsession?

 

Slowly, he dropped to his knees and used the keys in his pocket to carefully slice the box open. The flaps opened and Ludwig felt his heart beat out of turn.

 

In the box, wrapped with thin tissue-like paper, was a long pillow with an obscene image of Gilbert on it. Kiku called these pillows _dakimakuras_.

 

Though his door was already locked, Ludwig glanced around the room as if Gilbert were to pop out and ridicule him. Luckily for him, Gilbert had taken the dogs to the groomers to be pampered. They wouldn’t be back for quite some time.

 

Taking a deep breath, Ludwig reached out with a finger and poked the rosy cheeks of _dakimakura_ Gilbert. Unexpectedly, the material was soft and silky, albeit a little cold.

 

Heat radiated from his face as he lifted the top half from the box. The sight of _dakimakura_ Gilbert arched with his legs squeezed tightly together and his ass a glorious mess was having an effect on him. The pillow was placed in the middle of the bed and as Ludwig climbed on top of it, he freed his cock (surprisingly already a little heavy) to land straight on _dakimakura_ Gilbert’s face.

 

He only wondered exactly how he was going to hide it.

 

^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^

 

For a handful of days, Ludwig acted weird. At first, Gilbert blamed it on the state of the country. But when his behavior quieted down without a word, Gilbert felt off.

 

Ludwig had also been watching him much more closely when they had sex. Not that he minded but combined with everything else, Gilbert was getting suspicious.

 

And what the hell was up with this body pillow Ludwig was so attached to all of a sudden? Weirdly enough, it didn’t have a cover. His younger brother claimed the pillow helped his back pain.

 

Gilbert didn't even _know_ Ludwig had back pain!

 

The house was searched but there was nothing out of the ordinary. He was almost tempted to give in and ask Ludwig what was up but he doubted he would get much of anywhere due to their stubborn natures.

 

Thankfully, Gilbert didn't have to wait very long.

 

^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^-------------^

 

After such a long flight, all Ludwig wanted to do was get in bed and fall asleep. Jet lag always was brutal. It was dark by the time he made it home.

 

With his head down, he shuffled upstairs to his room, removing the bags from his shoulders and letting them drop at the door. The light was left off. He would put his clothes away later, but right now, he wanted to drop into his bed. Having to fly was one thing but having to fly economy in the middle seat? Ludwig didn’t want to even remember.

 

“Ludwig Beilschmidt.”

 

The rough baritone startled him into looking up though he was slightly more relieved when he saw brilliantly sharp red eyes gleam at him from the bed from the moonlight coming in through the window.

 

With a sigh, Ludwig gave him a tired smile. “Gilbert. Hello-”

  
  
“Ludwig _Beilschmidt._ ”

 

Startled, Ludwig straightened out of instinct. Gilbert very rarely used his “serious” voice anymore. Nor did he ever use his full name...and Ludwig felt foolish that he didn’t recognize it sooner.

 

His heart clenched suddenly. Was something wrong? The dogs hadn’t greeted him when he came in…

 

“What is it?” His voice was quiet, but firm, thankfully never betraying how hard his heart suddenly hammered in his chest.

 

Gilbert stood and though he was not as tall as him, it was Gilbert’s eyes that always managed to intimidate him with a certain look. Gilbert hadn’t even made a single expression when he walked in.

 

“I can’t believe you,” Gilbert started and Ludwig was suddenly very confused. What had he done?

 

At Ludwig’s bewildered look, Gilbert raised the body pillow that suddenly had its pillowcase on it.

 

Now, Ludwig’s chest pounded for a different reason.

 

Shit. _Fuck_. Heat rose to Ludwig’s cheeks and Ludwig’s mouth opened and closed like a dying fish.

 

At the sight of his younger brother’s struggles, Gilbert’s lip twitched upward to one side.

 

“You know, if you had wanted me to pose, you could have just asked.”

 

Suddenly, they were chest to chest and Ludwig found himself fighting to take his next breath.

 

“All this time, I thought something was wrong…” Shit, Gilbert’s voice was affecting him. It had sunk to a lower baritone, one Gilbert only used in the bedroom for certain occasions.

 

“When in reality, you were fucking that pillow of me.”

 

“Don’t!” Ludwig flinched at his own voice, how harsh it resonated in the room. “Don’t...say it like that.”

 

“Why?” Gilbert cocked his head to the side curiously. “I’m not upset. But you never denied it.”

Ludwig couldn’t look at Gilbert giving Gilbert the perfect opportunity to press Ludwig down to sit on the bed before he straddled him.

 

“I just…” Gilbert shushed him softly, pressing a finger to his lips. “I said I’m not upset. In reality, I’m flattered.” He flashed Ludwig a grin, letting his hands wander up along Ludwig’s torso and relishing in his shudder. His lips followed after and Ludwig found his breath getting shorter and heavier.

 

Should have locked the bedroom, Ludwig thought. Then he could have gotten some actual rest instead of getting fucked by Gilbert —

 

Two quiet clicks pulled him out of his hazy state and he found his hands bound to the headboard. Gilbert looked terrifyingly triumphant. Ludwig had been down this path before — Gilbert was the master of ropes, knots and getting out of any kind of bindings. Ludwig...not so much.

 

“I’m not upset that you got the pillow. But I am upset you didn’t tell me about it.” Gilbert moved enough only to start pulling off his clothes and Ludwig felt his heart plummet.

 

“Instead, you get to watch the show. I’m going to order some more pillows. Maybe I’ll let my little tweetlings-” That was what he called his followers on his blog. “-decide which is the best to put on.”

 

His blond head fell back onto the pillow. He should have just _looked._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry God. (But I'm not.)


End file.
